


Elope with me in private

by robotwitch



Series: Once more for the ages [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, survival sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotwitch/pseuds/robotwitch
Summary: Barely escaping with their lives, there's only one thing on Nate's mind. (U1 aftermath)





	Elope with me in private

“Wouldn’t you know it – she’s got _another_ camera,” Sully stuffs another cigar between his teeth and lights it.

Nate rolls his eyes.  Sully can gripe all he wants, but they got the treasure _and_ now there’s no debtor on his back.

Camera in the hands of one of the dock workers, Elena grabs them both by the wrists and pulls them toward the pile of gold.  Perching herself on top, “Okay, now smile.”

Nate grins, but not for the camera.  He only picks up about half of what the dock worker shouts at him in Spanish before hoisting the shotgun over his shoulder and tearing his gaze from the sunlight shining through Elena’s hair.  No amount of black and white sketches can capture that.

It’s hard to tell exactly when the man takes the picture, but when he waves Elena to him to review it, Sully ribs Nate hard.

“Snuffed any chance, did you?”

“I’ll admit, saving her life probably put a few points back in my favor.”

Thanking the man, Elena glances back at them – or rather glances back at Nate, locking eyes.

Sully raises a brow, “Just a few, huh?”  Clapping him on the shoulder and taking the shotgun off his hands, “I’ll take care of your share, shall I?”

“Uh huh,” Nate agrees, but he’s sort of stopped listening.

Muttering something else about having an instinct for these things, Sully saunters off to check no one’s making off with the treasure.  So, he was right again, Nate’s got better ideas how to spend the evening than counting their haul.

Joining Elena at the end of the dock, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“How’d the picture come out?”

“Good.  I’ll send you a copy.”

“And I’ll make sure Sully doesn’t run off with your cut.”

“My _cut_?”

He thanks God there’s still treasure to discuss, but if it were any other topic, he would be making a complete ass out of himself.

“Yeah.  Of the gold.  I’d say you earned at least 15%.”

“Wow,” she chuckles.  “What a generously low number.”

“Well, I’m sure there’s some room for negotiation.”

Elena rolls her eyes, but steps closer – not as close as they were at the customs house, but just about as close as they were on Navarro’s boat before they were interrupted.

He’s not about to let that happen again.  Pushing the camera out of the way, Nate cups her cheek with his free hand and swoops down to kiss her.

Elena meets him halfway, standing on tiptoe to get there; she tastes like the salt spray of the water.  Nate feels the thrill and adrenaline of adventure welling up inside him.

She clearly feels it too, pulling back to meet his gaze.  His mouth is dry.

Smirking, “Your hotel or mine?”

Nate swallows, “Which one’s closer?”

Elena grabs him by the hand and leads them away from the docks.

The answer is his.  Which also means they’ll be parading right by Sully in the morning when they emerge for breakfast, but Nate doesn’t care.  It’s been too long since the last time, and he can’t be bothered what Sully thinks of Elena.  For now, she has his full attention.

It takes entirely too long to unlock the door, but with a kick it slams behind them, shutting out everything else.

“Now about your share –”

“Later,” Elena cuts him off, wasting no time going for his belt buckle.  “Besides, we still have to discuss that replacement story.”

That’s something that can _definitely_ wait.  _This_ – not so much.

Irresponsible as he usually is with everything else, Nate’s so fucking relieved he thought to pack condoms.  He’s seen some dicey packaging in his time at foreign drugstores; generally, it’s not worth the risk.

Elena’s readily guided to the bed but doesn’t seem interested in making much else easy for him, teasing him with kisses like gunfire across his chest.  Nate relishes the challenge, earning the arching of her back and the spreading of her legs with quick fingers.

He dives between her thighs and doesn’t come up for air until she starts to shudder beneath his palms.  Peeking up, her hair has finally fallen from its messy bun as it’s been threatening to do since they pulled Francis Drake’s coffin out of the sea, spilling onto her shoulders in waves.

If he wasn’t breathless before, he certainly is now.

“You’re not going to quit there, are you?”

“Not on your life,” he grins.

“Good,” her own lips turning wickedly upward.  “My turn.”

Nate’s astonished how effortlessly she gets him on his back, quickly straddling him to not lose their momentum, going so far as to snatch the condom out of his hand when he takes too long with the packaging.

His hands find their way to the small of her back as she has her way with him, his arms not long enough to reach the tendrils of her hair.  He finally catches the ends between his fingers as she dips down to steal another kiss.

When he doesn’t let go to allow her to resume, Elena laughs.  “What are you staring at?”

Nate’s at a loss for words.

He can’t explain what he finds so fascinating about Elena’s hair, but there’s no denying it’s resemblance to the hard-fought Spanish gold they won – another treasure for him to admire.

“Thought I saw a spider in your hair.”

“You did not, you liar,” but she’s still giggling.

“Yes, I did.  Right there.”

Nate weaves his fingers in deeper.

“Oh, yeah?  Right there?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, thank you.  That was so chivalrous of you not to alarm me,” she rolls her eyes.

Shrugging, “Wasn’t sure if you were one of those girls who was scared of spiders.”

Brow furrowing, “Spiders?  We just faced down – god knows what those were – and you thought I’d be scared of spiders?”

“You never know.  We practically just met.”

Elena hums, considering, then abruptly reaches for the bruise on his forehead.  “Hold still.”

“What are you doing?”  Nate flinches away instinctively, Elena’s finger poking him in the eye instead of whatever she meant to do.

“Oh shit,” she laughs, causing him to laugh too even though his eye stings.  “I told you to ‘hold still’.”

“Now we know how well that works.  What were you even trying to do?”

“You’ve got a little bit of dirt right there –” Elena licks her thumb and gently rubs the spot clean.

Nate doesn’t move this time, watching intently as she concentrates, chewing her lip.  Why she would choose that one smudge of dirt when they are both still filthy from their adventure is beyond him, but Nate’s not complaining.  She meets his gaze, once she’s done.

“Got it?”

“Think so.”

“Thanks.”

“Have I thanked you yet?”

Chuckling, “For what?”

“For saving my life.”

“That’s not what this was?”

Elena swats at his chin, but she’s grinning.  “Asshole.”

“So I’ve been told a few times.”

“Well, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

A comfortable silence falls over them as they smile at one another.

After a moment, Nate’s suddenly very conscious of Elena’s chest pressed against his and his arm still draped across her back.  He can’t think of anyone he’s ever been this intimate with.

There’s been plenty of sex and gestures of romantic notions, but nothing like this.  Nothing that wasn’t forced or damn near unbearable to stick around.

Maybe it’s exhaustion finally settling into his muscles from damn near three days of continuous running, jumping, climbing, and fist-fighting, but Nate’s fairly certain he’d be content to stay like this for at least a week.

Nate closes his eyes, ready for sleep to drift over him.

“Hey,” Elena prods him again.  “Don’t fall asleep on me now.”

“ _You’re_ on top of _me_.”

She snorts, “Come on.  We barely finished what we started.”

How she has the energy for more, Nate will never know, but it’s enough incentive to stay awake, no matter how sore he’ll be in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of Naughty Dog properties, an alternate universe where there is no Cordyceps Brain Infection outbreak and everyone lives. Both the Uncharted and The Last of Us characters are here and very much alive, (eventually) brought together through Cassie and Ellie's chance meeting at summer camp.


End file.
